unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Decade Alliance
The Decade Alliance is an alliance set up by Kamen Rider Decade. Their mission was to destroy every existing world. They're so evil that two of the members are part of the Seven Deadly Sins! History They were founded on 2019 by Kamen Rider Decade, hiring nine other vicious beings that had similar ideals to him. Their job on the Earth was to ruin everyone's decade, if not year. Like for example, Dimentio, Lord Shen, and Grand Dad have all ruined everyone's 2007, 2011, and 2016 respectively. Kamen Rider Decade ruined everyone's 2009, and he founded this group as not just an attempt to ruin everyone's 2019 even further, but also destroy all worlds in existence like how Dimentio has just because the latter was jealous over his former leader's plans. Members * Kamen Rider Decade (Magenta; 10) * Dimentio (Violet; 9) * Googolplex (Indigo; 8) * Tsunami (Blue; 7) * Dipsy (Cyan; 6) * 4chan Sniper (Green; 5) * T-1000 (Yellow; 4) * Grand Dad (Orange; 3) * Megatron (Brown; 2) * Lord Shen (Red; 1) Logo Design Behind, the shield the wreath has ten orbs in ten different colors; they also represent the members in the group and why they have said colors. # Lord Shen has red due to his 92 feathers that gave people nightmares and is the kanji for one due to being the absolute Sin of Pride of the Seven Deadly Sins....... That and he invaded China in 2011. # Megatron has brown due to his destructive act. He threatened to kill Optimus Prime twice; especially as Galvatron. He could have the kanji for two because he could be twice as bad as Lord Shen, who knows? Maybe they were both bad for their time periods despite the latter existing a long time ago at China's birth while the latter is a machine. # Grand Dad has orange due to his salmon-colored overalls. Despite his game being "7 GRAND DAD", his number is three, which is funny considering that 7's are the third-to-last years in decades. # T-1000 has yellow...... for some reason other than his golden police officer badge. His chosen kanji is four presumably because of four digits in "1,000". # 4chan Sniper has green due to that 4chan itself has a green logo and that fifth years in a decade are typically 4's; hence why his designation is the kanji for five. # Dipsy has cyan because cyan-colored energy comes out of his antenna. The kanji for six also has one stroke going up, hence why he is given that designation. # Tsunami has blue because he is blue himself..... that and the seven seas; hence the kanji for seven. # Googolplex has indigo because of his accent colors. His given kanji is eight due to that when the double o's are put together, not only it forms eight, but also infinity, which is ironic considering an actual googolplex is so long it's actually as long as infinity. # Dimentio has violet because of his cloak and magic. It could be that his given kanji is nine because "dimension" (Which is part of his name and also uses against his foes) has nine letters. # Kamen Rider Decade has magenta and the designated kanji for ten is self-explanatory based on his appearance and name; a decade is ten years. The skull and crossbones is supposed to represent the founding member, Kamen Rider Decade. The crossbones represent his decade theme with the Roman numeral for ten, and that being X. Meanwhile, the skull is a nod to Kamen Rider Decade's helmet with the green flames coming out of the eyes and the magenta orb on the forehead. Trivia * Interestingly, combining the yellow, cyan, and magenta orbs on the logo gives you the CMY pattern and also 4+6=10 as told by the triangle. Category:Organizations Category:Dangerous Things Category:Dangerous Places Category:Dangerous People Category:Groups Category:Evil Category:Scary Category:Nightmares Category:Threats Category:Villains